


Baladas

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stigmatophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após beber um pouco demais o Witcher precisou ser carregado por Dandelion. O bardo aproveitou para dedilhar as cicatrizes uma a uma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cicatrizes

**Author's Note:**

> Decidi unir três fics em uma, já que acabaram sendo continuações uma da outra.

\- Como vai a situação com a Triss?

Dandelion achou que fazer o amigo falar um pouco sobre os problemas que tinha  era um bom jeito de ajudá-lo a tentar entender quem era realmente e o que sentia de verdade, qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a estranha situação em que tinha se envolvido a partir do momento em que Triss demonstrou querer mais do que o Witcher já tinha concedido a ela. _Intimidade_ mudava tudo.

Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que veria o amigo tentando evitar o assunto ou sem saber realmente o que sentia. Existiam muitas coisas sobre Geralt que eram um mistério, como o fato dele ter retorado do mundo dos mortos completamente sem memória, mas todo o resto o músico tentava entender. Mutante ou não, Geralt ainda tinha algum sentimento. A raiva que vira nele mais de uma vez devia servir para indicar isso.

Entre doses de uma cerveja de Temeria, o néctar dos anões e duas garrafas de um vinho muito antigo que Geralt tinha recuperado em uma casa assombrada, os pensamentos dos três estava enevoado. O anão foi o primeiro a desabar, apoiando as mãos na mesa e dormindo ali mesmo, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol tentavam se infiltrar pelas janelas da taverna. Dandelion também sentia os efeitos da noite, mas de longe quem tinha ido mais longe na bebedeira fora o Witcher. Afogar os problemas em álcool talvez tivesse parecido uma solução na noite, mas Triss certamente ficaria uma fera se ele chegasse em casa naquele estado. Nada era pior do que a ira de uma feiticeira.

\- Hora de ir...

Foi com muita dificuldade que Geralt se levantou da mesa, precisando de alguns segundos para manter o equilíbrio. A visão turva, as pernas parecendo meio sem força, deu alguns passos trôpegos em direção a entrada da taverna, sendo detido em seguida por Dandelion, antes que caísse em cima dos clientes da mesa mais próxima e começasse uma confusão. Já bastava o grupo que tinha passado a noite toda trocando socos em troca de moedas de ouro.

\- Melhor ficar por aqui. Nesse estado você nem chegaria a casa da Triss inteiro.

Reunindo o que tinha de força o músico passou o braço do amigo por cima de seus ombros e o guiou em direção a escadaria que os levaria para o andar dos quartos. Como o músico já estava hospedado ali não haveria problemas em deixar que Geralt ficasse no quarto, o Witcher já parecia ter uma estranha tendência de dormir em tapetes e em posições pouco confortáveis. Uma noite a mais ou a menos em um tapete não devia fazer mal nenhum.

Subir a escada não foi exatamente a mais fácil das tarefas. Devido as roupas feitas para resistir a combates, além das armas nas costas, aquele corpo musculoso era difícil de carregar. Por mais de uma vez pensou que acabaria rolando escada a baixo com o outro, mas conseguiram chegar ao andar superior intactos. Já era uma vitória.

Chegar até o quarto foi um pouco mais fácil. Precisou largar o Witcher por um momento para acender as velas e iluminar o quarto, que estava na penumbra, com as cortinas fechadas. Com todo o cuidado o músico guiou o amigo até a cama, tirando das costas dele as duas espadas, além de uma adaga na bota. Deixou tudo próximo a cama e continuou com sua tarefa, na intenção de deixá-lo confortável, retirando as botas e depois a armadura dele.

Deparar-se com o corpo pálido e cheio de cicatrizes talvez sempre parecesse um choque para ele, que mesmo cantando sobre batalhas sangrentas não tivera de lidar com as consequências de lutar e sobreviver a uma. Tantas marcas que não sabia por onde começar a olhar. Arranhões, cortes cicatrizados, até uma mordida no pescoço... Cicatrizes recentes e outras tão antigas que seria difícil dizer há quanto tempo Geralt as tinha. Mas de algumas o músico sabia a história, cantara mais de uma vez.

Tocou com uma das mãos as estranhas marcas na região abdominal, círculos como se o caçador de criaturas sobrenaturais tivesse sido perfurado por alguma coisa. Uma foice, para ser mais especifico, e a memória do músico era bem clara sobre isso. Aquela era a cicatriz deixada pela noite em que Geralt de Rivia morreu.

E ainda assim, ali estava ele. Misteriosamente vivo, mas com uma marca que não deixava ninguém mentir sobre o ocorrido. Tinha sido real, aquelas marcas eram reais. O músico estava tão perdido naquelas lembranças que não viu o tempo passar, continuando a tocar as marcas com as pontas dos dedos enquanto tentava buscar em qualquer balada já criada no mundo história semelhante a de Geralt, qualquer explicação para ele ainda estar ali. Mas nada veio e a linha de raciocínio foi completamente despedaçada quando escutou um grunhido, ou talvez fosse um gemido.

O corpo do Witcher caiu para trás, deitando de vez na cama. Cansado e bêbado demais pra raciocinar ou se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse um merecido descanso, pelo menos até que pudesse abrir os olhos e ver o mundo em foco direito. Voltar a realidade também fez o músico perceber que o amigo ocupava sua cama agora, ao invés do tapete no chão. O que não era exatamente um problema, podia dormir ao lado dele. Era só ignorar o corpo dele...

E o forte cheiro de bebida.

E de sangue.

De suor.

E a vontade que estava sentindo naquela hora de percorrer cada uma daquelas cicatrizes com os lábios.

Perceber esse pensamento fez o músico envergonha-se. As bochechas tingidas de vermelho, quase se sentindo horrorizado por aquele pensamento tão estranho. Tão... Anormal. Que os deuses o perdoassem por aquele tipo de coisa, talvez nem entrar debaixo da saia da filha do mercador fosse um pecado tão grande. Mesmo assim... A vontade não desapareceu só por ser _ridícula_. Estava ali, presente como um fantasma, fazendo arrepiar os cabelos na nuca de Dandelion.

Com um longo suspiro os olhos castanhos tentaram ao máximo ignorar aquele pensamento. Talvez fosse efeito da bebida. Alguma alucinação causada pela alta toxidade no corpo. _Claro_. Era a melhor explicação que podia obter naquela hora. Brilhante para seu cérebro tão enevoado, que estava ficando pior conforme o sangue passava a fluir para as partes erradas. Os olhos voltaram ao corpo do Witcher sem que pudesse evitar.

Já ia para o inferno por uma dúzia de motivos, o que seria um passo mais para perto do fogo? As duas mãos foram para a calça de Geralt, desafivelando o cinto e puxando-o, jogando para o chão para poder abrir de vez a calça do Witcher e removê-la, jogando para o chão com todo o resto, para que pudesse observar o corpo inteiro do outro, gravar na memória como era aquele homem forjado para a batalha e que tinha sobrevivido a tanta coisa.

Jamais escondera sua profunda admiração por ele. O encantamento estava visível para cada um que o ouvisse cantar sobre qualquer das aventuras de Geralt; já conseguira que muitas mulheres se interessassem por uma chance nos lençóis do Witcher só por causa disso. Já ouvira delas que o toque de um Witcher era inesquecível e enlouquecedor. Estava começando a entender porque elas sempre se encantavam.

As mãos continuaram a exploração do ponto em que tinham parado anteriormente, mas dessa vez passou da cicatriz para a virilha, os pelos sem qualquer pigmento, até que os dedos se fechassem no pênis de Geralt, deixando a mão subir e descer por toda a sua extensão, esperando que reagisse a seu toque, mas ao mesmo tempo torcendo para que Geralt estivesse embriagado demais pra assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ou corria o risco de acabar morto. Ou isso achava, não queria pagar pra ver.

Quando o sentiu pulsar em sua mão experimentou substituí-la pela boca, envolvendo por completo e sugando, sentindo aquele sabor levemente salgado. Não diria que era agradável, mas certamente não era a pior coisa que já tinha experimentado ainda. Continuou, deixando-o úmido com a saliva, e quando pareceu suficiente parou, ouvindo um grunhido do Witcher como um protesto. Precisou erguer o olhar, temendo encontrar aqueles olhos dourados o fitando em julgamento, mas Geralt mantinha os olhos fechados.

Não podia abusar da sorte... Mas também não podia parar ali, tão perto. Sentia o próprio pênis enrijecido, desconfortável no aperto daquela calça, por isso as roupas foram fazer companhia as do Witcher no chão. O corpo quente se arrepiou quando entrou em contato com o ar frio e por um momento Dandelion respirou fundo.

Ouvira falar daquele tipo de coisa, sabia que existiam poetas anônimos e velhas canções de povos antigos ou não-humanos que tratavam daquele tipo de relação, mas isso não o livrava por completo da hesitação na hora de fazer. Mas o medo não era maior do que a leve dor que estava crescendo em seus testículos, aumentando a sensação de urgência. Também não era a única parte do corpo que parecia desconfortável. Talvez o charme Witcher funcionasse em homens também...

Posicionou-se em cima do corpo musculoso e guiou o pênis dele para a fenda entre suas nádegas, pressionando-o enquanto respirava fundo e tentava deixá-lo entrar, mordendo o lábio com o desconforto de ter o corpo se expandindo pouco a pouco para receber Geralt. Demorou para conseguir realmente envolvê-lo, tendo parado algumas vezes para respirar fundo e relaxar um pouco. De inicio definitivamente não parecia que tinha feito uma boa escolha ao experimentar aquilo. Pensou em simplesmente desistir...

Até sentir um movimento do quadril de Geralt, o que lhe rendeu um baixo gemido de surpresa. Não tinha certeza se a sensação fora boa ou desconfortável, talvez uma combinação das duas coisas. Se ergueu devagar, para voltar a descer, sentindo-o por completo uma vez mais, mas dessa vez sentindo um claro arrepio de prazer. Estabeleceu um ritmo, os gemidos baixos acompanhando a cada vez que descia, o prazer o tomando pouco a pouco, dando mais ritmo ao movimento conforme sentia a necessidade de mais daquelas sensações.

O ritmo já estava rápido quando sentiu-se estremecer, um pouco mais sensível tocado e parecendo conceder ao músico um tipo de prazer que desconhecia. Manteve a intensidade dos movimentos, exigindo tudo do Witcher a cada vez que descia, sentindo a mente se tornar um branco completo quando aquele prazer o engoliu completamente. Os olhos castanhos se fecharam enquanto o corpo contraía e seu prazer se juntava as diversas cicatrizes do abdômen e peito de Geralt. Também sentiu a umidade em seu interior, mas na hora não deu a mínima, ocupado demais em suas próprias sensações.

Ocupado demais para perceber os olhos brilhantes e felinos o encarando em um rosto sem expressão, pouco antes que a pequena vela próxima a cama de apagasse. Ao abrir os olhos o músico encontrou somente a escuridão, deixando-se cair no espaço que restara na cama, encolhendo-se debaixo das cobertas e caindo no sono quase imediatamente, exausta de toda a agitação do dia, a bebedeira, e toda a loucura que fizera. Se sentiria mal por isso depois...

_Mas tinha valido a pena._


	2. Apenas Desejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a big Thank you for Hammocker. You're not alone in this ship anymore.

Geralt não estava feliz com os acontecimentos recentes. O mundo estava uma bagunça, o reino virado em caos na ausência do soberano, e ele estava no fim do mundo virando a direita. Tinha feito tudo a seu alcance para tentar chegar até os verdadeiros responsáveis por comandar os bandidos ocultos por trás do nome Salamandra, apenas para quase ser morto pela princesa. Devia ter desconfiado que ainda havia maldade demais oculta naqueles olhinhos maliciosos. Víbora traiçoeira, quase o matara com o ferimento no pescoço anos atrás, agora aquilo. Talvez fosse culpa dele por ter aceitado remover a maldição ao invés de matar a Striga.

Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. O Witcher não era homem de ficar olhando para trás e lamentado por algo que fizera ou deixara de fazer. Era homem de olhar para frente e evitar cometer erros idiotas que fossem contra o código que tinha criado para si mesmo. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e continuou cruzando o campo florido, vendo como o sol começava a se afastar, tingindo de vermelho e dourado o belo campo. Perdera muito tempo tentando se localizar depois de ter simplesmente aparecido naquela ilha estranha, no fundo ainda se sentia um pouco desnorteado. Ou talvez tivesse batido a cabeça quando caiu do céu no meio da praia.

Deteve-se diante de duas fileiras de pedras esculpidas, altas, como se formassem um portal, e contemplou a placa de letras gastas. Agora sabia que estava no caminho certo, bastava seguir por ali e logo encontraria o vilarejo. Com sorte as pessoas ali seriam mais simpáticas e menos cabeças de vento do que algumas das vilas que conhecera em suas andanças por aquele mundo vasto. Com mais sorte ainda ninguém ali saberia quem era, porque já estava farto de ser chamado de Carniceiro e expulso a pedradas sem saber sequer o que tinha feito de tão errado.

Sentiu a magia do portal quando o atravessou, como uma corrente elétrica fraca que passou por todo o corpo, deixando um ligeiro formigamento nas duas mãos e nos dedos dos pés. Uma sensação que alguém menos versado na arte da magia não teria experimentado ao cruzar o portal. Imaginou logo que aquilo era uma tentativa de impedir algumas criaturas mais perigosas de cruzar para aquela direção. Um truque inteligente, sem dúvida.

Como preverá inicialmente não foi muito difícil ver o vilarejo a distância... Ou, ao menos, achou que deveria ser o inicio de vilarejo, mesmo que duas casinhas não fossem exatamente o que ele chamaria de vilarejo. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os postes decorados com fitas coloridas, preparativos para uma festa qualquer que estivesse para acontecer. Passou pelos portões e se aproximou da primeira casa – bem grande, pelo que via -, deparando-se com uma placa e dando um sorriso de canto. Uma taberna, lógico. No meio do nada. Um dia entenderia o que essa gente tinha na cabeça pra construir em lugares tão estranhos.

Abriu a porta e entrou, deparando-se com uma música qualquer que o deixou em estado de alerta. Conhecia a melodia, assim como a voz de quem entoava a canção sobre feitos grandiosos. Se fosse um homem mais orgulhoso Geralt talvez se importasse com o fato de estar ouvindo sobre seus próprios feitos do passado, mas estava muito ocupado se jogando em uma cadeira próxima para apenas escutar enquanto Dandelion tocava.

O bardo, percebendo-o, sorriu e deu uma piscadela, antes de voltar a atenção ao público a seu redor. Um número considerável de pessoas para um lugar no fim do mundo, algumas parecendo melhor vestidas do que se esperaria de um lugar tão humilde. Muito estranho aos olhos do Witcher, mas depois de tudo que tinha visto ultimamente começava a achar que nada mais o surpreenderia. Quando a simpática garçonete se aproximou pediu-lhe algumas informações e a cerveja mais forte que a casa pudesse oferecer, enquanto aguardava que o bardo ficasse farto de toda a atenção que recebia.

Quando a bebida chegou, servida em copo de barro, tragou metade de um só gole. Que o álcool o ajudasse a calar o cérebro, porque se continuasse pensando demais ia enlouquecer. Ficar preso ali, sem qualquer explicação de como viera parar na ilha, ou porque, era tão saudável quanto cutucar um Basílisco ou se deitar com uma Bruxae. Por isso sentiu uma pontadinha de alívio quando o bardo sentou-se a sua frente, deixando de lado o belo alaúde e abrindo um sorriso largo.

\- Geralt, é bom ver que você está bem. Pedi a Triss que me mandasse pra cá para poder ajudá-lo. A situação está terrível na cidade... Parece que a princesa finalmente decidiu mostrar suas verdadeiras cores. Você está sendo procurado e até Triss foi atacada em casa, mas conseguiu se defender. Ah. Ela me pediu pra entregar isso a você.

De dentro das vestes ricas e brilhantes o bardo pegou uma carta, entregando-a ao amigo. Geralt aceitou o papel, desdobrando-o cuidadosamente para poder lê-la, a expressão séria enquanto se concentrava nas palavras ali contidas. Saber que a feiticeira estava bem o tranquilizava, saber que a criança tinha desaparecido se tornava uma dor de cabeça. E, obvio, fora lembrado pra ficar por ali um tempo, por ser perigoso demais retornar agora. Estava oficialmente exilado por um período indeterminado de tempo.

Bufou e enfiou a carta, dessa vez dobrada de qualquer jeito, no bolso, em meio a outros itens e garrafinhas vazias de poções. O olhar voltou para o bardo, que tinha permanecido em total silencio esperando por qualquer comentário ou reação, sem ter perdido aquele sorriso.

\- O que, exatamente, pensa que vai poder fazer estando aqui comigo?  
\- Fui com você até os Confins do Mundo, é mais que justo que esteja ao seu lado durante o seu exílio temporário, ou como poderei escrever minhas baladas pra apresentar quando você puder voltar à sociedade?

O Witcher revirou os olhos, mas nada disse. Nem sequer tinha certeza se podia levar a sério aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e passou a apenas ouvir o que o bardo tinha a dizer sobre o lugar, já que parecia ter feito amizades demasiado rápido naquela taberna, colocando-o a par de quase tudo. O único momento em que Geralt deixou de prestar atenção aos relatos do amigo foi quando notou um olhar muito insistente na direção deles, que retribuiu sem hesitação, fazendo uma mulher se sobressaltar.

Uma jovem bonitinha, com cabelos loiros presos e vestes simples. Não tinha nada de espetacular, a não ser talvez aquele vale divino que podia ver no apertado decote do corpete. Não precisava de muito para saber que tipo de interesse tinha despertado naquela mulher. Talvez arrumasse um pouco de diversão por aquela noite. Já devia ser noite lá fora e, como diziam os guardas de Vizima, ninguém decente estava fora de casa a aquela hora. Uma noite de indecências era tudo o que precisava para esquecer a situação em que se encontrava.

\- Geralt, você está me ouvindo?  
\- Uhum.  
\- Então o que foi que eu disse?  
\- Que a filha do chefe do vilarejo vai se casar e por isso muitos convidados ilustres estão hospedados aqui. O que pouco me importa, a não ser que tenham trabalho pra mim.

Exilado ou não, precisaria comer e pagar por um lugar para dormir, pra isso precisava de trabalho. Ainda tinha um bom punhado de moedas dos últimos trabalhos que fizera em Vizima e no pântano, mas não sabia de quanto ia precisar se permanecesse ali, já que não tinha ainda como prever quanto tempo ia ficar.

\- Devem ter alguma coisa. Sabe como são esses vilarejos... Sempre têm um troll debaixo de uma ponte pra ser espantado.

Com a sensação de não ter conseguido captar o real sentido de uma piada o Witcher nada respondeu, o que não impediu o bardo de continuar a tagarelar. Não que fosse uma novidade, Geralt sabia o quanto Dandelion gostava do som da própria voz, e deixá-lo monologar era melhor do que ter de entrar na conversa quando não tinha nada a acrescentar.

\- Pela manhã poderá procurar um trabalho... E se apresentar ao chefe disso aqui, como manda a etiqueta. Mas vai precisar de um lugar pra passar a noite. Acho que aluguei o ultimo quarto disponível. Eles não têm muito espaço e com todos esses convidados...

O Witcher grunhiu enquanto Dandelion continuava a tagarelar. Podia dormir perto da lareira, se os donos permitissem. Não seria exatamente a primeira vez que dormiria sentado próximo ao fogo. Mas tinha a impressão que essa não seria uma opção, a julgar pelo fato do bardo continuar falando.

\- ...De qualquer forma, você pode dormir no meu quarto. Deve estar precisando de um descanso depois de tudo o que passou e não vai consegui-lo aqui, a agitação não cessa e sei como você entra em estado de alerta com tudo que chega muito perto. Que tal irmos dormir um pouco?

Sem esperar mesmo uma resposta o bardo se levantou e deu as costas ao Witcher, assim escondendo o rosto em chamas. Por mais que fizesse o convite com boas intenções, como tentara se explicar, o bardo não podia se impedir de pensar no que tinha acontecido da ultima vez que estivera a sós em um quarto com o Witcher. Tinha culpado a bebedeira por aqueles acontecimentos, mas agora que se sentia nervoso e agitado não tinha mais tanta certeza se fora só o álcool a fazê-lo agir daquele jeito.

Soube que estava sendo acompanhado por Geralt ao ouvir os passos dele no piso de madeira, por isso não pensou muito ao entrar no quartinho escuro. Tateou a parede ao dar alguns passos pra dentro da escuridão, querendo chegar até onde deveria ter uma vela, ou pelo menos achar a cama, mas foi detido antes de conseguir, empurrado contra a parede tão rápido que por instantes não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo. O bardo prendeu a respiração por um minuto sem nem sequer notar.

Um instante que bastou para que a boca do Witcher devorasse a do bardo. Trocaria uma pequena indecência por um pecado mortal... Não que fosse a primeira vez, tinha uma memória muito nítida daquela noite de bebedeira que terminara no quarto alheio e apesar de nunca ter tocado no assunto isso não significava que tivesse se arrependido ou desaprovado o que tinha acontecido. Eram homens para saber o que queriam, e se Dandelion abriu a boca pra dar passagem à língua ávida do Witcher só poderia significar que tinha a mesma opinião.

Aquelas mãos tão ásperas de carregar espadas desde a mais tenra idade passaram pelos tecidos caros das vestes do bardo, puxando, tentando abrir botões e quase rasgando os tecidos com sua impaciência. Soltou um palavrão em voz baixa contra a boca do outro, como detestava as frescuras dos nobres, era roupa demais com utilidade de menos. Dandelion e sua mania de aparecer. Pelo menos as saias das mulheres eram fáceis de lidar, bastava levantar se estivesse com pressa.

Roupas no chão, o Witcher ficou observando o corpo do outro na escuridão do quarto, pra ele claro como o dia quando as fendas do olho de gato iam se abrindo. Dandelion tinha toda a fragilidade aparente de um nobre. Quem o julgasse pelo corpo jamais imaginaria que estivera ao lado de Geralt durante muitas aventuras perigosas; não havia marcas para que Geralt pudesse usar para beijar como o outro lhe fizera. Teria de improvisar.

Beijos no pescoço, breves e leves mordidas enquanto puxava a pele delicada com os dentes, as mãos ásperas o percorrendo e sentindo a pele arrepiar e o músico fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios em mudos gemidos, ansiando por mais sem coragem de pedir em voz alta, como se palavras pudessem quebrar o momento. Talvez ele só estivesse com medo de estar sonhando e em meio à inconsciência gemer o nome do Witcher.

Só quando aquelas mãos fortes chegaram a virilha foi que Dandelion deixou escapar um gemido, que mais pareceu de surpresa, talvez pela intensidade da própria reação, aquela ansiedade o deixando quente, enlouquecendo com tão pouco. Geralt tomou isso como um sinal para prosseguir, a mão buscando pelo pênis rígido do músico, o apertando um pouco entre os dedos e a palma da mão, roçando toda a extensão dele e sentindo-o crescer ainda mais enquanto as faces do bardo ganhavam uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Geralt nunca tinha se considerado um homem exigente em termos de aparência. Estivera com todo tipo de mulher, das exóticas prostitutas com cabelo cor de fogo à camponesas simples com cabelos da cor de palha, bonitas ou feias, mirradas ou mais cheinhas, nunca tinha se importado em julgar, porque lhe bastava um espaço quente entre as coxas grossas delas. Podia dizer que o interior é que importa.

Mas achava, agora que pensava nessas questões, que Dandelion era um homem atraente. Já devia ter imaginado isso pelo sucesso que o bardo fazia com as mulheres antes mesmo de começar a entoar suas baladas, mas talvez nunca tivesse parado pra prestar atenção. Ali, ofegante e corado, completamente exposto e até indefeso nas mãos do Witcher, Dandelion parecia lindo. Porque alguém queimando de desejo sempre pareceria belo aos olhos de um Witcher insaciável.

Um novo beijo, mais intenso que o primeiro, calou a melodia doce composta pelos gemidos crescentes do bardo diante daquelas mãos habilidosas. Geralt sabia como tocá-lo. Onde apertar e em qual intensidade, até lhe massageava os testículos para que o prazer fosse complementado, gerando um calor crescente que começava nos testículos e se estendia para todo o resto do corpo, deixando uma maior sensibilidade no ponto inicial, chegando a quase dor conforme a necessidade de satisfação ia crescendo.

Gemeu em um pequeno protesto quando teve o lábio inferior mordido pelo Witcher, mas qualquer outra tentativa de protesto morreu antes de chegar aos lábios quando o corpo tremeu por inteiro, o quadril se erguendo em um impulso e estocando a mão áspera, antes do líquido perolado manchar a mão e parte das roupas do Witcher. Um prazer tão intenso que fez o músico perder as forças; teria caído no chão se o Lobo Branco não o segurasse.

Em tal estado de languidez o bardo não se diferenciava muito das donzelas que ele tinha levado para a cama. Precisou ajudá-lo a chegar a cama, vendo o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor cair na cama de cobertas gastas, enquanto os olhos de Dandelion se abriam para encará-lo, mesmo na escuridão. Não costumava ser difícil encontrar aqueles olhos dourados no escuro, afinal brilhavam como os de uma fera, e naquela hora certamente parecia uma fera faminta.

O som de cintos sendo desafivelados deixava claro a Dandelion o que acontecia naquela escuridão. As espadas deixadas de lado, as botas caindo no chão, o gibão, outro cinto... Calças, botas, tudo jogado em uma pilha no chão, antes da cama de madeira e palha ranger sob o novo peso. Se Dandelion já tinha se sentido quente com os toques anterior, agora ele não tinha certeza se podia sobreviver a uma temperatura tão elevada. Era quase sufocante.

A pressão leve de um corpo contra o outro, o cheiro forte do suor acumulado em Geralt após todos os acontecimentos recentes, misturado ao cheiro de sangue que em algum momento passara a ser parte do Witcher. Algo naquilo parecia um afrodisíaco. As pernas de Dandelion foram se afastando, deixando o corpo do Witcher acomodar-se entre elas, um suspiro escapando quando o desejo de Geralt se encostou a sua virilha, antes que aquelas mãos ásperas o segurassem pelas coxas, controlando melhor o espaço que teria entre as pernas do bardo.

Só o desejo de experimentar aquele prazer proibido uma vez mais impediu o músico de ficar tenso. Mesmo o desconforto de sentir a carne rígida forçar seu anel de músculos não foi tão difícil de suportar, o fazendo apenas respirar fundo enquanto sentia que pouco a pouco Geralt se forçava para dentro, até que conseguisse meter-se por inteiro, deixando sair um gemido que mais parecia um grunhido, mas que deixou Dandelion ainda mais excitado. Talvez sentir-se aprisionado pelo poder e masculinidade do Witcher fizesse parte do que o estava deixando de cabeça leve e corpo faminto.

Mas qualquer pensamento sobre isso foi apagado no primeiro movimento do quadril de Geralt. Quando sentira os músculos do bardo diminuírem a contração conseguiu dar suas primeiras investidas, apreciando o aperto e fricção se sua carne com o interior de Dandelion. Se ainda tinha alguma concentração e controle sobre os próprios desejos era só para não empalá-lo e feri-lo com seu vigor. Respirou fundo e tentou ir aos poucos, deixando que aquele corpo o aceitasse melhor, para que pudesse exigir por mais. Tinha por ele a mesma fome que sentira no músico da outra vez.

Se deixara usar, agora usaria. Não foi necessário muito tempo para sentir que aquele corpo aparentemente mais frágil era capaz de aguentá-lo, por isso agarrou as duas coxas dele com as mãos com tamanha força que talvez deixasse a pele arroxeada, ou com as marcas de suas unhas desleixadamente longas. Pensava somente no vai e vem dos quadris, na necessidade de prazer, nos gemidos que o músico não conseguia ou não tentava segurar. Desejo carnal, puro e simples.

Desejo que tomava conta dos dois a medida que o ritmo fazia a madeira ranger abaixo deles e bater na parede do quarto com força, não deixando dúvidas para qualquer um sobre o tipo de atividade que acontecia no quarto. Com a intensidade do movimento Dandelion poderia jurar que estava sentindo os testículos de Geralt se chocarem contra seu quadril a cada estocada e esse foi o pensamento mais racional que conseguia ter enquanto sentia que era atingido naquele ponto que gerava um prazer completamente diferente, apagando o que tivesse restado de dor no interior dele.

\- Geralt!

Chamou pelo Witcher em um grito engasgado, quase sem voz, antes de ser tomado por aquele prazer máximo que enevoava todos os sentidos. Um novo grunhido da parte do Witcher, que continuou a estocar naquele ponto, o ritmo diminuindo só porque o delicioso aperto de Dandelion tinha se tornado quase insuportável, esquentando ainda mais o sangue nas veias do homem de cabelos brancos, até que fosse demais para o corpo aguentar aquilo tudo.

Preencheu Dandelion e sentiu como se parte das forças tivessem sido drenadas, mas experimentava uma satisfação tão completa que nem se importou. Saiu de cima dele para cair ao lado, embora tivesse faltado pouco para cair da cama estreita. Os olhos de gato já se fechavam, só querendo que aquela satisfação o embalasse para um merecido sono restaurador, quando sentiu que Dandelion se achegava mais a ele, como um gato buscando o calor de alguém antes de dormir. O envolveu, em parte pra garantir que nenhum dos dois ia acabar no chão frio, e adormeceu pouco depois de sentir a respiração do músico chegar a um ritmo suave e discreto.

Na manhã seguindo, acordados pelos raios de sol que insistentemente passavam pelas cortinas finas, se vestiram como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido. Dandelion fez algumas caretas, sentindo músculos doloridos e um evidente desconforto ao andar, mas ele não disse uma palavra sequer sobre isso. Os dois sabiam que tinham exagerado. Geralt até se perguntou se deveria ter sido mais cuidado, mas nenhum dos gemidos de Dandelion parecia ter lhe pedido cuidado na noite anterior, pelo contrário. Talvez o músico fosse algum tipo de masoquista.

Não fazia diferença agora. Os acontecimentos da noite não seriam discutidos, os dois sabiam muito bem disso. Dandelion já tinha concluído que naquela noite de bebedeira Geralt estava acordado o observando usá-lo. Isso o deixara extremamente envergonhado, mas não conseguia pensar em uma forma de se desculpar, tampouco achava que realmente precisava depois daquela repetição da experiência. Se pecavam, que fosse logo pelo excesso, e certamente se veriam no Inferno um dia. Mas até lá, tinham aquele segredo guardado.

Como mais uma carta na coleção de cada um deles. Uma recordação a ser guardada e não discutida, fosse um com o outro ou com terceiros. Não tinha sido romântico, tinha sido sexual. Nenhum deles era romântico afinal. Eram apenas dois pecadores sem peso na consciência e que podiam acabar repetindo toda a experiência quando sentissem vontade. Por hora tinham outras coisas pra resolver e (com sorte) monstros para Caçar.


	3. Promessas

Era ridículo pensa em tudo que tinha passado para chegar até ali. Era um Witcher, tinha como trabalho caçar monstros, mas agora que olhava para trás não tinha mais certeza de qual era sua função ao certo no mundo, ou quem eram os monstros que tinha que caçar. O mundo parecia um lugar muito confuso quando passou a deixar um Lobisomem viver ou tentou libertar de forma pacífica duas almas de mulheres presas a este mundo depois de mortes terríveis. Não que ele não gostasse de libertar criaturas. Todo Witcher sabia que retirar uma maldição podia ser muito mais simples que entrar em um confronto com uma besta sanguinária. Geralt descobrira isso ao enfrentar Adda pela segunda vez.

Podia ter decidido por matá-la dessa vez, mesmo que isso pudesse significar problemas com o rei posteriormente, mas pela segunda vez deixara aquela criança nascida de um amor proibido viver. Talvez o coração estivesse amolecendo? Talvez o  _Carniceiro_ tivesse perdido o seu toque. Não era o exterminador insensível que tinha sido treinado para ser. Ou talvez só estivesse abrindo os olhos e vendo agora como ser Neutro era difícil naquele mundo de conflitos. O bem e o mal eram conceitos tolos nos quais ele não acreditava mais, depois de ter escolhido  _dos males o menor_  em várias situações.

Andando entre a neve ele podia ter uma ideia melhor do que tinha enfrentado desde o inicio de tudo aquilo. Ele, que tinha sido treinado para lutar sozinho, agora não estava sozinho. Se aquela luta realmente acontecia dentro da cabeça do Witcher, como dissera o Grão-Mestre da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante, então ele estava surpreso pela própria arrogância por pensar que não estaria mais sozinho em seu caminho até o inimigo.

Surpreso por ter Triss a seu lado, mesmo quando as coisas com ela sempre tinham parecido confusas, quando não podia dar a ela qualquer certeza que a amava, quando tinha falhado em proteger Alvin ou ter a família que ela parecia desejar tanto. Surpreso pela bruxa Abigail, que mesmo vivendo uma nova vida não tinha se esquecido que ele a salvara de uma multidão que pretendia queimá-la viva, quando nem era da conta dele o que humanos faziam uns com os outros. Surpreso por ver até mesmo Celina, em sua forma atormentada, aparecendo para auxiliá-lo contra aquelas criaturas horrendas que insistiam em entrar no caminho do Witcher. Ou Adda, usando sua forma monstruosa de Striga, suas garras e presas ao dispor do Witcher naquela reta final.

Não sabia quanto de verdade havia nessa ajuda recebida, ou se eram só alucinações. O rancor de Siegfried e Yaevinn parecia mais real do que toda aquela ajuda. Acreditava mais facilmente no rancor daqueles homens que tinham se apaixonado pela guerra e que tinham se considerado traídos quando ele fez o que tinha sido criado pra fazer: ser um Witcher, permanecer neutro. Mesmo ao derrotá-los não existiu arrependimento. Geralt acreditava que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Quando viu-se finalmente só em meio ao gelo não soube exatamente o que ainda estava esperando. Poucos metros o separavam do homem que viera matar, passara por muitos desafios naquele cenário congelante e a armadura negra já estava se cobrindo com o branco da neve que o vento cortante trazia até ele. O que estava esperando? Ele não saberia responder naquela hora.

Talvez uma ultima ajuda. Não em combate, mas em palavras. Ou apenas um sorriso que mostrasse a confiança que aquela pessoa colocava nele. Respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, antes de voltar a organizar as poções, escolhendo as que lhe seriam mais úteis. Maior resistência a golpes, uma cura mais rápida para todos os ferimentos... Tirou das costas a espada de lamina curvada que usava,  _diziam os ignorantes,_  para matar humanos.

Uma combinação de gordura animal e uma pedra áspera foi o que precisou pegar entre seus equipamentos para garantir que a lamina estaria suficientemente afiada para aquele confronto. Paciência, mesmo quando sentia o corpo inteiro gelado e os dentes começando a se chocar de forma involuntária. Virou a lamina algumas vezes, não passando tempo demais em nenhum dos lados, conferindo que a geometria da lamina não fora danificada pelas mãos duras de frio. Se deixou ao olhar ao redor mais uma vez. Nenhum som. Nenhum sinal do aliado que ele queria ver.

_Talvez ele finalmente tivesse feito a escolha correta e fugido ao invés de meter-se em problemas._

Aquele pensamento o feriu mais que o vento cortante, por isso o abandonou no segundo seguinte, enquanto dava o primeiro passo em direção ao local onde aquela batalha final aconteceria, finalmente. Estava preparado. Entraria naquela arena de gelo com a espada em mãos e faria aquele homem louco pagar por todo o mal que tinha feito, por todas as vidas que ele tinha destruído ao criar aquela guerra que estava reduzindo cidades a cinzas. Arrancaria a roseira pela raiz para que nenhuma rosa vermelha voltasse a florescer para machucar os inocentes com seus espinhos disfarçados com o perfume suave.

Mas não foi fácil enfrentar alguém que não estava tão disposto a lutar sozinho. Não era surpresa que ele se escondesse atrás de seus feitiços, invocando criaturas para auxiliá-lo, tentando cansar ainda mais o Witcher, que já tinha percorrido um caminho tão longo e tão cheio de desafios só para chegar ali. Mas cansaço nenhum seria uma desculpa para falhar. Geralt tinha percebido há tempos que toda aquela luta tinha se tornado pessoal. Se simplesmente desistisse jamais poderia se perdoar por isso enquanto vivesse.

Por isso Geralt experimentou uma breve satisfação quando, com um golpe forte, o Grão Mestre foi jogado no chão coberto de neve, parecendo cansado e ferido demais para levantar-se uma vez mais. O Witcher mudou a postura de combate, segurando a pesada espada com as duas mãos e dando um passo a frente, depois outro... Os olhos dourados em fenda não demonstravam nenhum sentimento, nenhuma vontade de deter-se.

Era um Witcher. Um mutante criado para enfrentar feras. Mas agora mataria um humano, porque ele tinha se mostrado muito pior do que várias das feras que encontrara em seu caminho até ali. Um lobisomem valia mais que ele. Uma irmã invejosa tomando escolhas erradas valia mais que ele. No fim até a princesa sanguinária valia mais que ele.

Mas antes que Geralt pudesse dar o ultimo golpe, foi empurrado pelo grito de uma criatura como nada que se lembrasse de ter visto antes. Uma forma espectral flutuando a alguns metros acima do chão, com aparência de uma caveira vestindo uma armadura, e um brilho amarelado no espaço onde deveriam haver olhos. A criatura que tinha a aparência tão semelhante a um Lich **¹**  e era conhecida por ser um aviso de que a morte estava próxima, inevitável.

A voz que se colocava acima do som dos ventos gelados não perdia em nada para o frio daquele lugar. Cadavérica, lenta, arrastada, o verdadeiro sussurro da morte. Parecia fraca, como de um velho em seus últimos momentos, mas era uma enganação, como todo o resto. Nada havia de fraca naquela criatura. Só um tolo se enganaria.

\- Nos encontramos de novo, Lobo. Você completou seu destino?  
\- Salamandra está morrendo. Em breve será apenas uma memória...  
\- Salamandra não significa nada. É somente uma partícula de caos, uma ferramenta do homem insano que você derrotou.  Seu passado, seu destino, os motivos da sua ressurreição, permanecem desconhecidos.  
\- Palavras, palavras, palavras!

Geralt estava cansado de longos discursos. Cansados de tantas criaturas tentando controlá-lo ou dizer o que deveria ou não acreditar. Ser um mortal - ou quase um, devido as mutações - não significava que tinha que bancar a peça de xadrez no ridículo jogo daquelas criaturas antigas. Estava cansado de simplesmente ficar ouvindo. Estava cansado de tanta gente dizendo que seus esforços não serviam de nada, que deveria estar preocupado com outra coisa. Cansado que achassem que podiam guiar a sua vida. Não era uma ferramenta do destino. Fazia seu próprio destino!

\- Você tentou enganar o destino. Fez um juramento, lembra-se? Aqui estou para coletar os frutos dessa promessa.  
\- Eu não me lembro de nada.

O desprezo estava visível nas palavras do Witcher, mas aquilo passava muito longe de ser uma mentira. Pouca coisa conseguira recordar de seu passado, de quem era antes de simplesmente acordar entre outros Witchers. Até mesmo tivera de recuperar seu falso sotaque de Riviniano, perdido junto a suas memórias de quem tinha sido antes da suposta morte.

\- Repense os seus atos, Witcher. Eu permaneci perto de você quando chegou a Kaer Morhen, um presságio de sua queda. Observei como julgou os aldeões da periferia, deixando somente sangue e fogo para trás. Trouxe a morte para Raymond, colocou outros em perigo por pensar apenas em seus objetivos. O Caos o segue em sua jornada. Massacrou dezenas com sua espada de Witcher... Jogou ouro aos Scoia'tael, alimentando um novo massacre. Deixou Vizima no caos para levar a destruição para as Águas Turvas. Cada uma de suas decisões trouxe uma devastação maior, cada decisão feita levou a um mal maior. Como se sentiu quando seus amigos elfos colocaram fogo em Vizima e massacraram os  _dh'oine_ **²**?  
\- Pare!

Aquela conversa incessante estava se tornando mais irritante a cada instante. Tivera seu tempo para se arrepender de algumas decisões erradas que fizera, mas isso não mudaria o passado. Os erros foram cometidos e teriam suas consequências. Havia, inclusive, decisões que o Witcher não mudaria nem se pudesse, por considerá-las as melhores possíveis nas situações em que foram feitas.

\- Não negue isso, Witcher. Você é o meu maior campeão, um meio perfeito para a destruição. Por onde passar, Mortes e Caos estarão logo atrás. Agora, como anos atrás, aceite isso.  Não resista. Me dê mais um homem que você destruiu.  
\- Jacques de Aldersberg é meu.

Toda aquela luta tinha sido pessoal, desde a entrada naquela terra gelada. O Grão Mestre não era mais um monstro sendo caçado em troca de um punhado de moedas de ouro, pelo contrário, a única gratificação que teria seria a de seu coração em paz por ter livrado o mundo de sua loucura. Estava ali por vontade própria, lutada por vontade própria... E não porque era seu destino ou o desejo de alguma criatura mais poderosa.

\- Você se atreve a me contrariar? Sinto sua fraqueza enquanto a vida escorre de suas feridas. A cada gota a morte se aproxima mais. Você não tem chance contra mim.  Ajoelhe-se!  
\- Jamais. Isso é entre eu e ele.

Um sorriso de canto, discreto apesar de sarcástico, finalmente ganhou um espaço no rosto estoico do Witcher. No final estar sozinho tinha sido o melhor. Nenhum homem pode enfrentar o próprio destino, olhar a Morte nos olhos sem hesitar, se tem mais alguém por perto para se preocupar.

\- Seu objetivo é matá-lo de qualquer jeito...  
\- Verdade, mas por meus motivos, e eles não envolvem você. Desapareça enquanto pode. Vá antes que seja tarde demais.  
\- Você quer me enfrentar? Que seja. Não pode mais fugir da morte. Saque a sua espada.  
\- Estava com medo que sugerisse xadrez.

O sarcasmo, a confiança, não eram ferramentas para ocultar medo. Geralt sabia o que estava fazendo... Ou, pelo menos, sentia que era o certo a fazer. Deixar de ser um peão, uma marionete. Se perdesse e fosse abraçado pela escuridão da morte pelo menos teria morrido em paz por ter tentado, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, lutar em nome do que queria. A cabeça do grão mestre seria sua.

A espada de ferro foi deixada nas costas, a de prata sacada com eficiência, e em um piscar de olhos estava entrando em combate uma vez mais. Não importava o cansaço ou a fraqueza, precisava continuar lutando, mesmo quando a cabeça começava a ficar um pouco pesada. A letargia logo começaria, o efeito das poções que tinha consumido. Precisava usar o tempo que ainda tinha de maneira eficiente.

Relembrou cada lição aprendida quando acordou sem memórias. Os golpes rápidos, movimentos para evitar os golpes de um inimigo, o momento ideal para contra-atacar. Mesmo cansado o corpo ainda se movia com a agilidade que precisava, ou talvez a determinação de Geralt fosse maior do que a fraqueza e o cansaço. Uma determinação capaz de fazê-lo ultrapassar uma vez mais os limites daquele corpo que já tinha sido humano e frágil.

Tinha voltado dos mortos uma vez, fazendo o que todos diziam ser impossível... Então faria o impossível mais uma vez, desta vez evitando essa morte, não importava o quanto tivesse que lutar. Quando finalmente sentiu a lamina cortar aquela criatura foi jogado para trás bruscamente pelo grito final da forma espectral, antes que ele desaparecesse. Um instante de pesado silêncio enquanto o Witcher respirava profundamente, antes de conseguir se levantar, pouco a pouco.

Vencera a morte. Era seu o direito de tirar aquela vida, pelos seus motivos. A cabeça do Grão mestre era sua por direito. Vagarosamente trocou de espada uma vez mais, a lamina recentemente afiada brilhando contra o sol sem calor daquele lugar desolado enquanto ficava em cima do corpo daquele homem detestava, as pernas separadas e a espada em mãos para abatê-lo finalmente.

Abrindo os olhos uma vez mais, o medo estampado nas feições, o grão mestre conseguiu repelir a espada e evitar o golpe final, atrasando sua morte por mais alguns instantes. Os olhos dourados do caçador de monstros seguiram o movimento, a espada caída na neve alguns metros atrás... Mas voltaram ao alvo, enquanto deixava uma perna de cada lado do corpo do homem, desta vez sacando a espada de prata.

\- NÃO! Essa espada é para monstros...

Não existiu nenhuma palavra da parte de Geralt naquela hora, só um sorriso de canto, aquele sarcasmo que parecia ser a única coisa que ele sabia demonstrar além da indiferença. A lamina desceu de uma vez só, atravessando a grossa malha que deveria proteger o corpo do homem, ficando-se na carne e tingindo de vermelho a armadura que já tinha sido impecável em seu brilho prateado. Como lindas pétalas de rosa se espalhando, ganhando mais espaço na neve conforme a lamina da espada era retirada. Finalmente aquilo tinha terminado.

Geralt piscou quando a neve avançou, como se agora tivesse vida própria, o envolvendo... E ao abrir os olhos novamente estava em um pátio com grama alta, sob o sol quente de um dia agradável. Nenhum resquício do gelo ou do que tinha passado, nem sequer a letargia pelo uso das poções. Como se estivesse acordando de um sonho ruim. Mas o corpo a poucos metros não o deixava negar que havia realidade naquela ilusão. Jamais despertaria se tivesse morrido naquele lugar.

\- Você acordou, Geralt. Eu estava ficando preocupado!

O Witcher precisou de um instante para absorver a realidade e buscar com o olhar pelo dono daquela voz. Parecia que fazia séculos desde a ultima vez que o ouvira falar, ao ponto de quase sentir falta. Talvez porque aquele homem frágil, completamente inútil em uma batalha, era uma vida que mesmo em uma ilusão ele tinha tentado preservar. Não pudera invocá-lo para um lugar perigoso.  Isso não tinha impedido que o músico buscasse por sua localização no mundo real e permanecesse ali, protegendo-o, durante as longas horas daquele combate que ninguém mais viu.

\- O Grão mestre está morto... Por um momento pensei que você também estivesse.

O alívio era óbvio nas palavras do músico. Uma tensão parecia ainda estar tentando desaparecer do rosto do homem, e ainda havia algo naqueles olhos. Não havia dúvidas de que ele estivera chorando em algum momento, fosse por preocupação ou por realmente achar que tinha sido levado pelo abraço frio da morte.

\- Não foi uma soneca prazerosa. Fiquei fora por muito tempo?  
\- O suficiente. A Ordem foi dizimada e Foltest recobrou o controle. E quanto a você? Conseguiu o que precisava?  
\- Sim. Pegarei o último elemento do corpo de Jacques e encerrarei esse capítulo.  
\- Geralt...

Antes que o Witcher pudesse dar mais um passo sequer para perto do corpo do Grão Mestre, Dandelion segurou-o, prendendo-o em um abraço. As mãos delicadas fechando-se no peito do homem de cabelos brancos, o peito e o rosto escondidos contra as costas e os fios sem cor dos cabelos de Geralt. O Lobo Branco podia senti-lo tremendo ligeiramente, como que tomado por uma emoção forte demais para resistir, e só por isso ele permaneceu naquele abraço.

Nenhuma palavra pronunciada por eles. Um momento longo de silêncio muito necessário, porque embora não dissessem qualquer coisa entenderam muito. Pensar na morte de Geralt tinha sido um golpe doloroso para o bardo, cada minuto de demora naquela luta mental uma verdadeira tortura para aquele que tinha se dedicado a esperar e, mesmo sem habilidades de batalha, proteger o corpo do Witcher para que nada lhe acontecesse.

Não tinha prestado ajuda naquele reino congelante, onde o perigo espreitava em qualquer esquina, debaixo de cada pedra ou monte de neve... Mas tinha prestado ajuda no mundo real, onde o perigo seria mais evidente, onde o número de inimigos poderia ser maior. Muitos teriam adorado aquele momento de fragilidade onde seria fácil cortar a cabeça do Witcher em nome da Ordem. Dandelion tinha assumido o risco.

Era um músico. Não era um guerreiro e da ultima vez que tentara agir como um teve o alaúde quebrado por causa disso. Mesmo assim Dandelion ainda tinha uma coragem que poucos acreditariam ser possível. Sem armas ele ainda lutava, de seu próprio jeito. Ainda era um parceiro para o Witcher, ainda cuidava dele.

Geralt entendia tudo isso. Sabia o valor daquilo que o bardo tinha feito, do risco imenso que tinha aceitado, e da dor que lhe causara em cada segundo de demora. Mas estava ali, inteiro. Tinha vencido a morte mais uma vez e, mesmo com as memórias cada vez mais embaralhadas, havia uma coisa do passado e do presente que estava muito clara agora: a lealdade de Dandelion.

Tinha muito a agradecer a ele... Mas jamais tinha sido bom em palavras. Estas sempre tinham sido a especialidade do outro, Geralt só mostrava emoções com ações, na maior parte das vezes isso terminando com uma ou mais pessoas mortas. Daquela vez terminou apenas em silêncio e no toque leve das mãos ásperas dele em cima das mãos de Dandelion. Ele não exigia que o mais novo o soltasse, não se apressava. Dava a ele todo o tempo do mundo.

Isso fez o músico sorrir. Um suspiro baixo, antes que Dandelion finalmente parecesse recobrar a postura, ter a coragem para se afastar e deixar Geralt ir para longe da proteção de seus braços. De volta a realidade que os esperava do outro lado da porta que os levaria para fora daquele pátio interno. De volta para diplomacia, assuntos de guerra, e o que quer que o futuro estivesse reservando para eles dessa vez. Porque não existia Paz no dicionário de um Witcher.

Geralt afastou-se, recolhendo do corpo do Grão Mestre aquilo que precisava, e andou na direção da saída ao lado do músico. Tocou a porta, mas não a abriu ainda, como que atrasando a realidade só um instante mais. Antes que Dandelion pudesse lançar um olhar de questionamento pela estranha pausa o Witcher o puxou, segurando-o pela nuca, e os lábios se encontraram com tamanha violência que os dentes chegaram a se chocar, mas isso não os atrapalhou.

As bocas se encaixaram, lábios se entreabriram e a língua de Geralt conquistou aquele território já conhecido, dominando, exigindo, com uma saudade e um desejo que deixavam o músico sem ar. Quando Dandelion foi prensado contra a parede sentiu que perdia as forças nas pernas, tamanha a pressão do quadril de Geralt contra o corpo dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava em êxtase por tudo aquilo começava a sentir-se desesperado por um pouco de ar... E o contato de partiu.

A porta se abriu e o Witcher saiu sem olhar para trás, enquanto Dandelion precisou de mais alguns minutos para se recompor, com o rosto em chamas por vergonha e desejo, e com um belo problema nas calças que tornava um pouco difícil que andasse sem sentir desconforto. Que as roupas o ajudassem a esconder o volume, ou seria realmente difícil explicar aquilo para alguém. Aquilo tinha sido um golpe muito baixo da parte do Witcher...

Mas pelo menos era um recado que não podia ser mal interpretado, por não ter sido dado com meras palavras: quando tivessem um pouco da merecida paz, um momento em que pudessem ficar sozinhos, o Witcher o esperaria para matar a  _fome_. Era uma promessa.


End file.
